The Cooper-Fowler Experimentation
by Twinklesabri
Summary: What happens when Sheldon tries to impress his crush by trying a joint for the first time?


**Hello, everyone. I'm back with a tiny little AU Shamy story. Sheldon tried weed for the first time, trying to impress his crush, Miss Fowler. But things don't go as smoothly as planned. Hope you'll enjoy :)**

 _January 13th, 2001, Harvard_

« Amy, I don't know.. It doesn't seem right. » Sheldon protested.

« Quit being such a pussy Cooper! You promised that you would try, and that I would be the one you'll do your first time with. » Amy reminded him. Her long curly brown hair waving in the air and swaying in motion with the wind. She was watching him with her brilliant emerald pools and he felt like they were stabbing his soul.

« Fine! » He gave up. He could do anything for her. She was his best, and only friend after all.

« I'll drop by your dorm after class! You're sure your roommate is going to be out for the evening? » She asked.

« Yes, we have the whole place for ourselves! » He smiled.

« That's good to know. » Amy replied with a wink, and then turned on her heels and went to class, leaving a stunned Sheldon behind her.

After class, Sheldon went straight to his dorm. He got ready quickly and tidied up the place the best he could, silently cursing at his roommate tendency to leave soiled hosiery on the floor. He was nervous, very nervous. Like anyone's first time after all.

At 7pm sharp, he heard a little knock on the door, and his heart skipped a bit. « Be cool, don't blow this up. » He whispered to himself.

« Hi. » He greeted Amy casually when he opened the door.

« Yo! » Amy greeted him back as she invited herself in her friend's dorm.

She kicked off her shoes and jumped on his bed.

« Oh, you're a quicky, you can at least give me time to prepare myself! » He said, scooting on the bed next to her.

« Oh calm down Sheldon, it's not that big of a deal! » She reassured him. She made herself comfortable and sat cross-legged, and retrieved a little foil package from her purse.

« This seems easy for you because you're used to it, but do I have to remind you that this is MY first time? » Sheldon protested. She could hear the hint of fear in his voice. But she really wanted to see him…loosen up.

« Yes, right, and by the way I am honored you chose to have it in my company Sheldon. » She smiled, patting his knee, hoping it would somehow stop him from shaking like a leaf.

« Are you ready? » Amy asked him, searching for his eyes.

He took a few deep breaths, and brushed his hair back with his fingers. « Let's do this babe. » Amy giggled and opened the foil package.

« Let's get you high! » She exclaimed happily.

« Ssh! People could hear you! » He silenced her.

« That's too bad, no one will know Dr Cooper is a cool guy after all. » She joked.

She retrieved the contents from the little foil packet and spread them on the bed. Amy then proceeded to skillfully roll a joint, light it up and took the first drag before passing it to Sheldon.

« Are you sure about this? » He asked her hesitantly, but with an undeniable hint of curiosity in his voice.

« Just trust me! » Amy instructed.

Sheldon did as he was told and took a deep puff out of the joint, nearly chocking to death which made Amy giggle.

« So innocent. » She said with a smirk, shaking her head and took the joint away from him.

After a few puffs, the very young Dr. Cooper was finally like any teenager his age: high.

« Sheldon, we're going to try another technique. Have you ever heard of the aquarium? »

« The cubic recipient which contains H2O and hosts a few species of fish? By the way, do you know what happens if you mix the DNA of a glow in the dark jellyfish with a golden fish? » He asked, a side smile slowly spreading on his thin lips.

« Nope, but I guess you're going to tell me anyway. » Amy replied.

« A glow-den fish. » Sheldon replied very proudly, his pride even bigger when he heard the sound of Amy's laughter echoing in the room.

« Damn, you're higher than me! » She giggled. Her laughter eventually faded and was replaced by a silence, which made the tension in the room even thicker.

« Amy? » Sheldon called after his brunette friend.

« Hmm? » she hummed in response.

« Is this a THC molecule necklace? » He asked her, scooting closer to her to examine the piece of jewelry.

« Yup! Cool huh? » She replied. He looked up at her and smiled, nodding.

Their lips eventually collided and Sheldon, in his childish yet adorable attempt, tried to find second base.

« Wow, slow down Cooper! » Amy pushed him back after a heated make out session.

« What's wrong? » He asked, a bit sad she pushed him back.

« One virginity at a time! » Amy exclaimed, straightening up her blouse.

« But I thought you liked me! » Sheldon whined before collapsing on the bed, turning himself into a complete bubbly mess.

« Oh god, not this.. » Amy hissed under her breath. She knew it was Sheldon's first consumption of the cannabis sativa plant that caused him to be his annoying whiny self at the moment but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

« Of course I like you Sheldon… » Amy tried to reassure him, patting his shoulder.

« Then go out with me! Be my girlfriend! Let's make our life together, get married and get a nobel prize that we will put on the shelf of our living room in our huge mansion filled with beautiful and smart children running everywhere ! » Sheldon rushed out the words before he could stop himself. Amy simply sighed and got up from the bed.

« Alright, alright, it's time for you to sleep, you're getting delusional. » She said casually, trying very hard to hide her grin.

She walked out of his dorm on her tip toes, leaving a sleepy Sheldon heavily snoring behind her. After she closed the door, she considered his offer.

« It does sound appealing. » She whispered to herself, smiling.

« Oh hi Leonard! » She greeted a short dark haired guy on the hallway.

« Hi Amy. » He greeted her back.

« Why does it smell like weed in here? » Leonard exclaimed, as he entered his dorm.

« Hmm, Amy where are you? » Sheldon grumped in his sleep.

« This girl is a wonder. » chuckled Leonard.


End file.
